Un amour de Loup-Garou
by JenHale
Summary: OS, que j'ai écris pour la page Facebook les prompts de Poudlard, il y a pas vraiment de résumé, venez lire si le cœur vous en dit :)
_**Bonjour voici un OS que j'ai écrit, pour un concours de prompts sur la page Facebook : Les prompts de Pourdlard. Celle qui a proposé se prompts est Bibiesnape.**_

 _ **Les personnages : Remus Lupin et Hermione Granger.**_

 _ **Les mots à placer : \- "Moldu"**_

 _ **\- " Divorce "**_

 _ **\- " Molly weasley "**_

 _ **le Contexte : Remus n'est pas mort et revient enseigner à Poudlard, pendant la sixième année d'Hermione.**_

* * *

 _ **Un amour de Loup-garou.**_

Sixième année du trio à Poudlard. Les cours avaient repris depuis trois mois et le mois de Décembre s'annonçait frileux, apportant avec lui les premières chutes de neige. En ce week-end précédent les vacances de noël, les élèves se trouvaient à l'extérieur pour profiter du manteau blanc qui recouvrait le parc du château.

Assisse dans la salle commune des rouges et or, Hermione était attablée à sa table de travail et relisait son devoir de potion, pour le professeur Snape. Une fois qu'elle fut sûre de ne rien avoir oublié, elle commença le devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, que leur avait donné Remus. La jeune femme écrit quelques lignes, mais bien vite son esprit dériva vers la discussion qu'elle avait surprise, quelques jours en arrière. Tout avait commencé par…

 _Flash Back, six jours plutôt._

 _La jeune Gryffondor arpentait les couloirs de l'école d'un pas rageur. Elle venait une nouvelle fois de se disputer avec Ron et avait quitté le terrain de Quidditch en fulminant. Tout était de la faute de_ _ **Molly Weasley**_ _. La mère du jeune homme rêvait de le voir avec la sorcière, mais Hermione n'était pas du même avis, ce qui avait tourné en engueulade. Elle adorait son meilleur-ami, mais la jeune femme se trouvait déjà amoureuse de quelqu'un et elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de faire ce que voulait la mère de son ami._

 _Pensée à celui qui faisait battre son cœur depuis sa troisième année, la calma légèrement et un petit sourire apparut sur son visage. Pourtant bien vite une certaine mélancolie s'empara d'elle. Elle savait que ses sentiments ne seraient jamais partagés. Il y avait une grande différence d'âge et il était déjà marié._

 _Soupirant de découragement, elle se dit qu'il était peut-être temps pour elle de faire un trait sur lui. Lorsque des voix, qu'elle connaissait bien lui parvient de la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal._

 _Intrigué et voulant comprendre, ce qu'il se disait. La lionne s'avança prudemment de la porte entrebâillée et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, pour y découvrir Remus et Tonks en pleine dispute._

 _\- Remus s'il te plait, signe les papiers du_ _ **divorce**_ _, demanda l'aurore, d'une voix calme._

 _Au mot « Divorce », les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Elle ne comprenait pas la décision de son amie. Ça ne faisait même pas un an qu'ils étaient mariés. Tout leur souriait. La jeune femme attendait même leur premier enfant. Alors, pourquoi voulait-elle divorcé ?_

 _\- Tonks, s'il te plait pas ça._

 _\- Mus, on sait tous les deux qu'on s'est marié pour de mauvaise raison._

 _\- Mais,…_

 _\- Je sais. On s'aime tous les deux, on ne peut le nier, mais c'est plus un amour fraternel et tu le sais. Je ne regretterais jamais de mettre mariée avec toi, puisque tu m'as donné le plus beau des cadeaux, mais j'aimerais trouver le véritable amour, alors signe les papiers s'il te plait._

 _Remus la contempla un instant, sa femme avait complètement raison. Ils s'étaient mariés à cause de la guerre et de ce qu'il avait découvert. Tonks l'avait soutenu et avait proposé de ce marié ensemble, ce qu'il s'était empressé de faire. Il n'avait aucune raison de lui refuser le divorce._

 _\- D'accord, divorçons. Passe-moi les papiers, pour que je les signes._

 _La jeune femme s'exécuta et les tendit au professeur, qui s'en empara pour y mettre sa signature, sous le petit sourire de sa femme._

 _Dans le couloir, Hermione s'appuya contre le mur, ne réalisant pas ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. L'homme qu'il aimait venait de divorcé. Il était libre et pouvait l'aimé sans se sentir coupable, faisant battre son cœur rapidement. La joie qu'elle ressentit s'effaça bien vite. Remus se trouvait peut-être de nouveau célibataire, cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il partageait ce que la Gryffondor ressentait pour lui. En fait il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il soit amoureux d'elle._

 _Les poings serrés, et, les larmes au bord des yeux, elle se décolla du mur et partie en courant vers sa salle commune, sans entendre ce qu'il se disait dans le bureau._

 _Fin du flash back._

La petite claque, qu'elle se reçut sur le sommet du crâne, la fit revenir à l'instant présent et lança un regard noir à Harry, qui se contentait de lui sourire.

\- Non, mais ça va pas. Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris de faire ça ? questionna-t-elle, d'une voix hérité.

\- Quoi ?! Ça fait dix minutes que j'essaye de te parler. Il fallait bien, que je trouve un moyen pour te faire réagir, répondit Harry, en haussant les épaules.

\- Oh !

\- D'ailleurs, où est-ce que ton esprit était parti ? Est-ce que tu repensais encore à ta dispute avec Ron ?

\- Pas vraiment, je réfléchissais juste au devoir que Remus, nous a donné.

\- Hein ! Sérieusement ? Mione, c'est pour après les vacances, tu ne penses pas que tu aurais pu le faire plus tard ?

\- Non, plus je m'avance dans les devoirs et plus je pourrais profiter de mes vacances. Je ne suis pas comme Ron et toi, pour les faires à la dernière minute, déclara-t-elle en relisant ce qu'elle avait écrit.

Harry grimaça légèrement, sachant que sa meilleure-amie avait raison. Pourtant il sentait, qu'elle ne lui disant pas tout. Il s'apprêtait à la questionner un peu plus, quand Ron déboula dans la salle commune et vient se laisser tomber sur la chaise au côté d'Harry. Hermione releva à peine le regard, ce qui fit soupirer le roux, qui ne supportait plus l'éloignement de sa meilleure-amie.

\- Mione, tu vas me faire la tête encore longtemps ? On va quand même-pas se faire la tête à cause de ma mère ?

La lionne soupira et posa son stylo, pour planter son regard dans celui du jeune homme. Il avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir à cause de Molly, sachant qu'il ressentait la même chose qu'elle sur ce sujet.

\- Tu as raison Ron, excuse-moi. J'en ai marre que ta mère ce mêle de notre vie. Il faudra bien, qu'elle se fasse à l'idée, que toi et moi on n'est et ne sera que des amis.

\- Je sais. Une fois que je lui aurais dit que je sors avec Lavande, elle te laissera tranquille.

\- Lavande ? Tu ressors, avec elle ? demanda Harry.

\- Oui, on n'a décidé de se redonner une chance.

\- Je vois. Je suis contente pour vous.

\- Merci.

Les trois amis se sourirent, heureux que tout soit redevenu comme avant entre eux.

\- Au fait, on va dans le monde **Moldu** mercredi, lança Ron.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Aucune idée, tu connais Dumbledore, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il lui passe par la tête, s'exclama le roux.

\- Ouais, en tout cas ça va être superbe, déclara Harry. Tu vas voir le monde Moldu est géniale, lorsqu'on le connait.

\- Qui s'est, qui y va ? interrogea Hermione.

\- Snape, Remus et Dumbledore, les Serpentard ainsi que les Gryffondor.

\- J'ai hâte de voir la tête des Serpentard, dit le brun un sourire en coin.

Les deux autres eurent le même sourire et ils imaginaires la tête que ferez leur monologue vert et argent, le mercredi suivant.

 _Le mercredi suivant._

Les élèves de sixième année de Serpentard ainsi que Gryffondor, se trouvaient dans le hall, habillé en moldu et attendaient que leurs professeurs arrivent. Si les serpents boudaient dans leur coin, par vraiment heureux de cette excursion, les lions étaient rayonnant autant par la mine désespérer de leur camarades que par leur sortie dans le monde moldu.

\- Bien, je vois que tout le monde est là, déclara joyeusement Dumbledore, en arrivant. Rapprochez-vous, pour que je puisse vous expliquer comment nous allons, nous rendre dans Londres Moldu.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent et se regroupèrent en arc de cercle autour de leurs trois professeurs.

\- Vous serez regroupés en trois groupes, un qui ira avec le professeur Snape, le deuxième avec le professeur Lupin et le dernier avec moi. Nous prendrons le magicobus pour y aller et pour y revenir. Je vais énoncer les groupes, commençons par le groupe du professeur Snape.

La voix puissante du directeur raisonna dans le Hall et le première élève, qui fut un Gryffondor, se dirigea vers le maitre des potions, qui lui lançaient un regard noir. Après quelques minutes les trois groupes furent répartis. Le trio d'or se retrouvait avec Remus ainsi que Draco Malefoy et sa bande. Les six sorciers se lancèrent un regard noir, avant de reporter leur attention sur le vieux sorcier.

\- Nous partirons les uns après les autres, nous rentrerons pour le dîner ce soir. J'espère que vous passerez une bonne journée. Severus, a vous l'honneur.

L'homme aux cheveux noir esquissa une grimace et fit signe à son groupe de le suivre à l'extérieur. Il leva sa baguette et quelque secondes plus tard le magicobus apparut devant eux. Ils grimpèrent à l'intérieur et disparut en un claquement de doigts. Ce fut ainsi le cas pour les deux autres groupes.

La matinée était bien avancée et les élèves marchaient dans les rue de Londres, tout en observant les différentes boutiques qu'ils voyaient. Si au début les Serpentard tiraient la tronche, au fil de l'excursion ils avaient trouvé, de quoi rentre tout ceux-ci un peu plus amusant. En effet, ils affublaient ce qu'ils voyaient par des noms ridicules, dégradant ainsi le monde moldu qu'ils n'affectionnaient pas, sous les regards noir du trio d'or.

\- _Ils sont vraiment immatures,_ pensa Hermione.

La jeune femme soupira et tourna sa tête, pour poser son regard sur son professeur. Elle contemplait son dos, se demandant s'il se doutait qu'elle savait pour le divorce. Ce sentant observer, il pivota vers ses élèves et rencontra le regard d'Hermione. Sous le regard du lycanthrope, la lionne se sentit ses joues s'empourprer et détourna rapidement le regard, pour ne pas qu'il voit ses rougeurs. Remus eu un petit sourire, face au comportement de la jeune femme et tourna le dos au groupe, pour voir où il allait.

De son côté, la Gryffondor espérait, qu'il n'ait rien remarqué de son trouble, même si elle savait qu'avec ses capacités de loup-garou, il avait pu entendre son cœur tambouriné furieusement.

Harry qui avait assisté à toute la scène, haussa un sourcil et contempla son amie qui était rouge écarlate, tout en voyant leur professeur lancer des regards discrets à la jeune femme. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps, pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait et il agrippa délicatement le poignet d'Hermione, pour la faire arrêter. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le jeune homme attendit que Remus et les autres soient assez loin, afin d'être sure qu'il ne serait pas entendu.

\- Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de Remus ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

À la question, la jeune femme se figea et se mit à se tordre les mains, tout en se mordant les lèvres. Comment son ami avait-il deviné ?

\- Rien, qu'en voyant ta réaction, je peux dire que j'ai raison, dit Harry avec un sourire.

\- Comment tu as su ? questionna-t-elle, après un moment.

\- Avec ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques instants, puis à chaque fois qu'on est près de lui tu n'arrêtes pas de rougir.

\- Je vois, moi qui pensais être discrète.

\- Depuis combien de temps tu l'aimes ?

\- Depuis la troisième année.

\- waouh ! Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parler ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il était marié à Tonks et… elle s'arrêta, en s'apercevant de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, par être marié avec Tonks ? Ils sont toujours mariés, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

En le voyant mordre sa lèvre, il se doutait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose.

\- Mione, qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? Dis-moi ce que tu sais.

\- Je... je ne sais pas, si je peux en parler.

\- Hermione, s'il te plait.

\- Euh... Ok, très bien, dit-elle en soupirant. J'ai surprit une discussion entre Tonks et Remus, il y a quelques jours. Ils se disputaient, n'étant pas d'accord pour divorcer, puis finalement Remus a signé les papiers et je suis partie.

\- Je n'en reviens pas, pourquoi il n'en a pas parlé ?

\- Aucune idée, ils voulaient peut-être un peu avant de l'annoncer. Alors, fait comme si de rien n'était, lorsqu'ils te le diront, d'accord ?

Il garda le silence un moment, puis finit par hocher la tête et devait répliquer, quand Ron les interpella.

\- Hermion, Harry, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Dépêchez-vous, vous allez finir par vous perdre.

\- On arrive ! cria Hermione. On n'en reparlera plus tard, allons les rejoindre.

Harry acquiesça et ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre les autres.

Ils étaient tous dans un petit restaurant et déjeunait, tout en écoutant les Serpentard ce plaindre. Leur jérémiade devenait vraiment insupportable, faisant espérer les Gryffondor que la fin de la journée arrive vite. Hermione, qui ne supportait plus leur commentaire désagréable, se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes.

Elle passa devant un vieux couple et sourit face à autant de complicité. Elle rêvait d'avoir un jour une relation comme la leur. Être amoureuse, de l'homme qu'elle épousera toute sa vie, mais elle sentait que se rêve ne se réaliserait jamais. Elle ne pourrait jamais aimer quelqu'un, comme elle aimait Remus.

Tout en soupirant, elle poussa les portes des toilettes et se mit face aux miroirs. Elle se baissa vers les robinets et les ouvrit pour s'asperger le visage. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle sursauta vivement, en découvrant Remus derrière elle.

\- Remus, tu m'as fait peur, déclara-t-elle, une main sur le cœur.

\- Désolé.

\- Ce n'est rien. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je peux t'aider à quelque chose ?

\- Je suis venue voir si tu en avais pour longtemps. On ne va pas tarder à y aller.

\- Ah ! On peut y aller.

\- Tu es sûre ? Si tu as besoin d'un peu plus de temps, on peut...

\- C'est bon, je voulais juste me rafraichir un peu.

\- Bien, allons-y alors.

\- D'accord.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la sortie, mais se stoppa en ne sentant pas la présence du lycanthrope derrière elle. Elle se tourna et le vit toujours au même endroit.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? questionna le jeune femme.

Il ne répondit pas et se contentant de la regarder. Des rougeurs prirent place sur ses joues, face à l'intensité du regard et elle pencha légèrement la tête, essayant de comprendre pourquoi il la contemplait de cette façon. Jamais encore auparavant, il ne l'avait observé de cette façon.

Le temps se suspendit et elle le vit s'avancer vers elle. Une fois à sa hauteur, elle dû lever la tête, car il avait deux tailles de plus qu'elle et elle se perdit dans ses yeux chocolats. La scène qui suivit, ressemblait vraiment à un rêve. Il déposa une main sur sa joue, qu'il caressa tendrement, avant de se pencher vers elle et d'y déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sous la surprise, puis se laissa porter par le baisser. Si s'était vraiment un rêve autant en profiter.

\- On devrait, rejoindre les autres, s'exclama Remus, en mettant fin au baiser.

\- Euh... Oui, tu as raison, dit-elle un peu déboussolé.

Le professeur sourit et fit glisser sa main le long du bras de son élève, pour prendre sa main dans la sienne. Il la serra un instant, avant de la relâcher et de la contourner, pour quitter l'endroit.

Hermione resta immobile, se pinçant pour être sûre de ce qu'il s'était passé et la petit douleur qui se propagea dans son bras, lui fit prendre conscience que tout ceux-ci était parfaitement réel. Ne voulant pas se poser de question pour le moment, elle devait sortir des toilettes à son tour, quand elle sentit quelque chose dans le creux de la main, que lui avait tenue Remus. Intrigué, elle baissa son regard vers le bas et ouvrit sa main, pour découvrir un bout de papier. Fronçant les sourcils, elle déplia le morceau de feuille et y lu.

 _" Rejoins-moi à la tour d'astronomie, à 21h30._

 _R.L"_

S'en sens rendre compte un sourire étira ses lèvres et se dépêcha de rejoindre le reste du groupe.

Le reste de la journée se passa bien, Hermione tout à son nuage de bonheur, ne faisait même plus attention à la mauvaise des Serpentard, ce que remarqua ses amis. Ils essayèrent de l'interroger mais elle se contentait de leur lancer un sourire énigmatique et de suivre les autres. Harry lui avait bien une idée de ce qu'elle avait et elle ne put que sourire.

Une fois qu'ils étaient rentrés, Dumbledore leur demanda de faire un compte rendu de la journée, qu'ils devaient rendre à la fin de semaine, puis les laissa partir. Hermione se dépêcha de monter à leur salle commune pour se changer avant l'heure du dîner, suivit des deux garçons.

Le repas se passa lentement au goût de la jeune femme, elle trépignait d'impatience. Elle voulait savoir ce que pensait réellement Remus d'elle et ce que le baisser qu'il lui avait donné le midi, signifiait. Elle avait une peur bleu de découvrir, qu'elle fête c'était une erreur et que le lycanthrope regrettait son geste. Rien qu'à cette idée, Hermione n'était plus très enthousiaste de le voir, elle ne voulait pas se faire de fausse illusion. Ses deux amis, qui remarquèrent son air morose s'inquiétèrent immédiatement, pas habitué à la voir ainsi.

\- Hermione, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Ron.

\- Je...euh... oui. Il faut juste que j'aille un peu prendre l'air, répondit-elle en se levant.

\- Tu veux que l'on vienne avec toi ? interrogea Harry.

\- Non, je voudrais être un peu seule.

\- Très-bien, on t'attendra à la salle commune.

Elle hocha la tête, enjamba le banc et partie dans de grandes pas vers la sortie de la grande salle, sous le regard inquiet de son professeur de DFCM. Il écourta sa discussion avec Hagrid et se leva, pour quitter à son tour la pièce.

Lorsqu'elle fut à l'extérieur, le froid hivernal agressa les joues de la Gryffondor, qui s'emmitoufla dans son écharpe. D'un pas lent et malgré le vent frileux, elle se dirigea vers le lac, sans se douté que Remus la suivait.

Arrivée près de la rive, elle s'installa sur l'un des rochers et contempla le croissant de lune se refléter, sur la surface de l'eau, apportant à l'endroit un air féérique.

Perdu dans ses pensées, elle sursauta vivement, en entendant craquer une branche d'arbre et se retourna, baguette brandit devant elle. En voyant Remus les mains en l'air, elle l'abaissa lentement et lui tourna le dos, pour reprendre sa place initial, faisant froncer les sourcils du loup-garou.

\- Si, tu es venu pour me dire que le baiser de tout à l'heure était une erreur, ne te fatigue pas. Je comprends parfaitement, qu'embrasser une gamine comme moi, n'était pas dans tes plans. Pour moi ça ne veut rien dire, s'exclama Hermione, d'une voix neutre.

Si s'était ce qu'il voulait lui dire, autant prendre les devants et faire comme si tout ça ne la touchait pas. Il n'avait qu'à lui dire qu'elle avait raison, que c'était une erreur et partir, au moins elle serait fixée et ne se ferait plus de fausse idée. Bien-sûre, elle pleurerait, mais au moins elle pourrait passer à autre chose, car depuis qu'elle savait pour le divorcé, elle avait l'espoir fou que ses sentiments pourraient être partagés.

Le lycanthrope eu un petit sourire. Il pouvait entendre clairement les battements de son cœur et il faisait une course foule dans sa cage thoracique. Il savait, qu'elle lui mentait et il avait bien l'intention de la contredire.

\- Ma jolie Hermione, je ne peux pas te dire que c'était une erreur. Ce baiser je le voulais. Si je ne l'avais pas voulu, je ne t'aurais jamais embrassé. Ça signifie beaucoup pour moi. Je t'aime.

La déclaration du professeur, lui fit écarquiller les yeux et elle se tourna vivement vers lui, pour y déceler un quelconque mensonge, mais tout ce qu'elle voyait n'était que pure vérité. Pourtant, elle n'osait y croire.

\- Mais, tu es mariée à Tonks et...

\- Tu sais très bien, que Tonks et moi, on a divorcé.

\- Comment...

\- Tu oublies que je suis un loup-garou, puis tout ça était voulu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-elle, un peu déboussolé.

\- On voulait que tu entendes, la conversation.

\- Ça, j'avais bien compris, mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je me suis imprégné de toi.

Sous la révélation, la bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrit légèrement. Est-ce qu'elle avait bien entendu ? Il s'était vraiment imprégné d'elle ? La jeune femme n'en revenait pas.

\- Je… Tu es sérieux ? questionna-t-elle, d'une voix tremblante.

\- Oui, Hermione. Je me suis imprégné de toi, depuis le premier jour où je t'ai rencontré.

\- Si c'est la vérité, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plutôt ?

\- Mione, tu n'avais que treize ans à l'époque, tu étais trop jeune - _tu l'ais toujours,_ nota-t-il pour lui-même- et moi trop vieux. Je n'étais pas sûre, que tu veuilles de quelqu'un comme moi. Tu mérité mieux qu'un vieux loup-garou pour partager ta vie. Je ne comptais ne jamais te le dire.

\- Alors, pourquoi tout dire maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ta fait changer d'avis ?

\- À cause de toi, de ton cœur qui battant rapidement, à chaque fois que j'étais près de toi. Puis je ne pouvais plus être, près de Tonks. Tu dois savoir, que lorsqu'un loup-garou s'imprègne de quelqu'un c'est pour toute la vie. J'ai pu faire semblant un moment, mais j'ai besoin de toi et ce n'était pas juste pour Tonks, de l'empêché de trouer quelqu'un qui n'aimerait qu'elle. Je t'aime Hermione. Est-ce que tu veux bien de moi ?

La jeune femme le contempla longuement, avant de retirer ses mains des siennes et de se jeter dans ses bras, les faisant basculer dans la neige. La tête dans le cou du lycanthrope, elle respiration son odeur boisée, puis releva son visage pour le mettre à la même hauteur, que celui de son professeur.

\- Oui, je veux être avec toi. Je t'aime Remus, depuis le premier jour au je t'ai vue. J'avais peur que tu le découvres et que tu me dises que toi et moi s'était impossible, à cause de notre âge. Quand j'ai su que tu t'ais marié à Tonks, mon cœur s'est déchiré en deux, pourtant je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de t'aimer et d'espéré qu'un jour tu ressentirais peut-être la même chose que moi. Je t'aime professeur Lupin, déclara-t-elle, un sourire époustouflant accroché aux lèvres.

Sans attendre, elle fondit sur ses lèvres, pour partager leur deuxième baiser, qui fut tout aussi doux que le premier. Remus sourit contre ses lèvres et plongea ses mains dans la chevelure de la jeune femme, pour rapprocher le plus près de lui.

Concentrer sur leur bonheur, ils n'avaient pas remarqué, qu'Harry et Ron les observaient heureux pour eux.

\- J'ai hâte de voir la tête de maman, quand elle sera, lança Ron moqueur.

\- Allez, viens. Laissons les tranquilles.

Il empoigna Ron par le bras et l'entraina à sa suite vers le château, laissant les deux amoureux en train de s'embrasser sous la neige qui commençait à tomber.


End file.
